Brotherly love?
by T 575
Summary: SLASH David X Nate...David POV. Nate teaches David how to masturbate. Language & incest implied.


**'Six Feet Under'**

**David X Nate**

**Disclaimer: HBO owns**

**Set before the show, when David and Nate were teenagers**

**Strong language and strong sex references**

**Told in David's Point of view**

**---**

"Something wrong kiddo?" It was my Dad. I was stood there like a zombie watching him work on one of the stiffs laid out on the corpse tables, the sight, while may have been dreadfully ghoulish to some, was strangely fascinating to me.

"No, Dad." Maybe it was because I had been use to the sight of death since childhood when I and Nate saw him for the first time, working on a body.

"Then go, do something I'm busy." I hated the way he just brushed me off, like I wasn't worth more that the fucking dead he spent all of his time with.

"Dad?" I had a question that urgently needed a fathers answer. What is masturbation?

"Yes, what is it son?" I was fifteen and yet I knew nothing of masturbation. Dad never found the time to teach us about the birds and the bees, he favoured Nate over me anyway.

"Erm, never mind. Mom says dinner is in an hour." Not like I ever would have asked him, just too personal, and our family, we never let what was bothering us, bother the rest of us.

"OK then." I decided to go pay Nate a visit in his room. Only to make the fortunate mistake of not knocking and seeing him laid out on the bed, yanking on his dick violently.

"Oh God!" Was all I could say. I had just walked in on my brother pleasuring himself. I turned as he jumped up on the bed, putting himself away quickly.

"Fuck Christ Dave, learn how to knock, jeez." He sounded embarrassed, and so was I.

"I'm sorry." I managed to apologise, but It wasn't really sincere, after catching a glimpse of his stiff cock, I'd remember that for quite a while to come.

"No problem, Dave." He didn't look at me, we both looked away in uncomfortable silence.

"Er, Mom, sh-she asked me to tell you that dinner is ready in an hour." I didn't know how to break the ice, the silence was horrific.

"Good, I'm starving." He laid back down on the bed, stretching his legs and arms. "Something you want?" He asked once he realised I was still there.

"I just wanted to ask you..." I had no idea what I was doing.

"Ask me what?" He asked, sitting up in his bed.

"Erm...What were you doing when I walked in?" There, I hoped he would give me an honest answer and not treat me like a kid. Shit, he started laughing at me. "What's so funny?"

"You gotta be kidding me, man." I was shocked, what was he saying?

"What?" I was a little disappointed in this behaviour, I'd rather him just get his dick back out. But his laughter subsided.

"You don't know what masturbating is?" H started to laugh again.

"No, stop laughing at me!" He started to annoy me.

"Seriously? Jerking off. You don't know how to do that?" God, what to say without being totally embarrassed.

"Erm, no." Strangely enough, he smiled at me. He hardly ever smiled at me.

"So I think it's safe to say you've never done it?" I'm now officially embarrassed.

"No." I honestly answered.

"Does your dick get hard when you look at a girl?" What? Oh my god, what do I say? I can't tell him I'm gay.

"Erm...Yes?" That was the only option to tell my brother, I'm never coming out.

"Is your dick hard now?" It wasn't, but it's starting to...

"What? No!" I denied all I wanted, but he was talking with a dirty sexy smile on his face which turned me on enormously. So I yelled.

"Whoa chill the fuck out dude... There's nothing wrong with it, it's perfectly normal." He is just saying that, if he is doing it, it must be wrong.

"It is?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah." He sounded so sure, I guess I'll have to take his word for it.

"What is masturbating? I tried to ask Dad, but I chickened out." An honest answer, I did try to ask, but I knew he'd never tell me.

"I started last year, I couldn't ask him either." Wait what, he couldn't ask either? That means it has to be wrong.

"Why do you do it?" I just don't get why so many guys I know masturbate.

"Duh, It feels fucking amazing!"

"What does?" I lost track a little of what we were talking about, my mind just strayed off a little.

"Masturbating dude!" Enthusiasm much?

"Oh." I sink my head, I think this has gone on long enough.

"Want me to show you how?" Oh god, what was he suggesting? He is offering to help me, that would be a first through our whole childhood.

"You will do that?" I close the door.

"Of course. Come over here then." He patted the bed, motioning for me to sit next to him.

"OK then." So I did, I nervously climbed up next to him, not looking him directly in the eye.

"Now get your dick out." Oh God, what?!

"What? No way!"

"Dave. If you wanna jerk off, you can't do it without getting your dick out." Damn him he makes a point, I just unzip and pull it out.

"There." I say.

"Ooh already hard are we, that makes this easier." I couldn't help but blush, I didn't even realise that all of this talk of dicks and masturbating had aroused me so.

"Now what?" I ask, modestly trying to conceal my hardened cock with my hands.

"Erm, here." I watched, my stomach all in a flutter as he released himself and pulled his big dick out of his pants again. "Grab mine and I'll tell you what to do." I gulp, terrified. No, excited. My hand trembling, I wrap my sweating fingers around his dick. "Hold it a little tighter." He fell back against the bed, eyes closed. His dick was so deliciously warm in my hand, so I grab with both hands and lightly squeeze. "Yeah that's right. Now rub it." I do as told, licking my bottom lip nervously as I slowly pump his big cock. From base to tip. His dick is hard as hell, dripping with something. "That's OK. Just go faster." So I do, pumping him faster, and soon enough I hear him breathing heavy. "Oh yeah. Faster Dave." My hands begin to ache. "Oh Shit! Oh Yeah! Oooooohhh!" I don't know what's happening, he moans and my hands are wet and sticky.

"What the? Ew! That's disgusting!" I take my hands from his dick, looking at the mass of white jelly covering them.

"No it isn't, it's just cum... eat it, it tastes good." OK...My tongue laps up his cum quickly. "God! I wasn't serious Dave." I smile totally embarrassed.


End file.
